


A Werewolf's Tale

by Sami_Foxy_88



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, F/M, Implied Violence, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Public Nudity, Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Foxy_88/pseuds/Sami_Foxy_88





	1. That's No Dog

It'd been a long stressful day at Camp Campbell, Max had really pushed David to his absolute limit. That evening David decided he needed to take a quick walk along one of the many nature trails and had told Gwen he’d be back soon. 

He stopped at a cliff that faced out toward the lake and sat down on a boulder to rest and admire the full moon above him. Something about the moon seemed special tonight, he felt a rush of emotions surge through his body.

  
  


Meanwhile back at the Camp inside the counselor's cabin, Gwen paced nervously, it'd already been an hour since David left. She usually wouldn't be so jumpy but something felt off about this night. she decided she'd give him two more hours before going to look for him and if she didn't find him she'd call the sheriff.

An hour and thirty minutes later she was distracted from her Dark Reflections marathon when she heard it. A sound that pierced the silence of the night, a long, melodic wolf's howl that echoed through the forest and after that another followed albeit quieter than the other.

As lovely as it sounded Gwen decided she couldn't wait and leave David out there another thirty minutes if wolves were around. She got up, quickly packed a small backpack with a first aid kit just in case, didn’t bother to get changed, only pulled her boots on and left the cabin before heading into the forest.

After another hour of searching the forest with no luck, Gwen ran across a rather large dog, with fawn and Auburn fur, brown-furred feet and friendly forest green eyes. It stopped to stare at her, ears perking up, tail swishing back and forth quickly before deciding to rush over to her side.

“You're quite the friendly fellow aren't you?” Gwen said smiling as the large dog accidentally knocked her down and laid his head upon her lap contentedly. “Are you lost?” She questioned searching for a collar and not finding one.

Gwen sat for a moment enjoying the warmth and scratching the dog's ears in thought. She hadn't found David yet and it was going to be sunrise soon. She decided then and there she’d go back to camp right away and kill to birds with one stone. She’d call Sheriff Sal and issue a search party as well as report the lost dog.

‘That's that I guess.’ Gwen thought standing and brushing the dirt off. ‘I just hope David’s alright.’ She thought glancing around the dark forest with a sigh.

“Come on you big goof.” Gwen said patting her leg for the dog to follow. The dog quickly scrambled onto his feet and padded his way to her side.

  
  


Once they finally made it back to the cabin it was almost time for sunrise. Both Gwen and the dog were exhausted and decided to nap on her bed until the sheriff's station opened. She set the alarm on her phone for seven before, collapsing on her bed and patting the spot next to her for her big, fluffy companion. He easily drifted off with a loud yawn.

At about six thirty Gwen was awoken by a sudden movement, she assumed it was the dog fidgeting and opened her eyes to turn and chastise the big mutt. But she couldn't believe what she really ended up seeing.

The dog that she had brought home, was changing, his muzzle shrinking, his arms and legs changing their shape to become more human. The most surprising of all was that the face and body it had become was all too familiar to her.

The dog she had found was her very own co-counselor David and he was totally naked. She looked away blushing and quickly went to go search for his bathrobe. After finding it, wrapping him up in it and tucking him under the covers of the bed carefully she shook her head with a tired sigh.

Boy did they both have a lot of talking to do when he woke up. But for now, David needed to rest and so did she.

To Be Continued…


	2. This Is Knot A Joke

The next morning David jolted awake with a gasp. He’d been dreaming all night about a big black wolf with red eyes and another one running through the woods howling, happily, its howl almost sounding like a song.   
  


Suddenly the sound of someone clearing their throat caught his attention.   
  


"You might wanna close that robe and tie it more securely.” Gwen commented with a smirk as she handed him a mug of hot coffee.   
  


“What?” David questioned glancing down and realizing he was naked and his bathrobe was wide open. “Oh my gosh!” He exclaimed before quickly setting his mug down, pulling his robe closed and securing it with a double knot.   
  


“You were tossing and turning a lot last night.” Gwen commented sitting next to the blushing man and taking his hand gently. “You alright now?” she asked sweetly.   
  


“I honestly don't remember a thing about last night.” David replied nervously finishing his coffee. “ I must have taken some strong sleeping medicine and blacked out.” He commented with a chuckle as he got up and looked through his trunk for his clothes.   
  


“So, how long have you been a werewolf anyway?” Gwen asked confusedly. “Do you always have a hard time remembering when you change?” She questioned looking concerned.   
  


“I'm not a werewolf.” David replied with a laugh taking his clothes into the bathroom. “They're not real, Max is probably messing with you again.” He commented before closing the door so he could get changed.   
  


Gwen stared at the door dumbfounded for a moment listening to David cheerfully humming the camp song on the other side. David had no idea he was a werewolf and she was positive Max wasn't messing with her. She had seen him change in front of her eyes, there's no way Max could've…   
  


Wait...Max...maybe she could get him to help her catch Davids next transformation on video to prove he really is a werewolf. She knew the little devil and his crew would never pass up a chance to cause a little trouble.

To Be Continued…


	3. A Bad Wolf Rising

Turns out catching Davids next transformation on video was easier said than done. The Auburn haired man was so even-tempered that so far nothing had caused him to get angry enough to trigger a transformation and there were no full moons scheduled to happen again anytime soon.   
  


It had been a week, Gwen and the trouble trio were just about ready to give it up and David had picked one of the most relaxing activities for the day, a nature hike. The campers were all supposed to find something they liked and bring it back to camp so they could explain why they liked it.   
  


Gwen, Max, Nikki, and Neil were all gathered around a tree pretending to look at leaves, bark, and acorns.   
  


“Guuys, this just isn't working and besides Werewolves aren't real.” Neil whined leaning over to get a sample of some moss from the base of the tree. “We should just give up.”   
  


“Yeah, this was fun at first, Gwen, But...” Max started before pausing to think. “Are you sure you didn't just dream this?”He asked kicking at the ground.   
  


“Listen here you little shit, I didn't dream it.” Gwen commented irritably. “I saw it happen!”   
  


“C'mon guys I believe her!” Nikki piped in quickly. “Besides how cool would it be if we had a werewolf counselor, we just have to be patient!”   
  


“That's right, be patient.” Gwen commented. “Thanks, Nik.” She said with a smile.   
  


Suddenly a wolves howl pierced the air, it was different than the night she heard Davids howl. This howl made her blood run cold.   
  


“Is that him?” Nikki asked curiously.   
  


“No.” Gwen replied quickly.   
  


“It sounded like just a regular wolf to me.” Neil said.   
  


Another howl sounded this time closer to them. Gwen knew something wasn't right, wolves were nocturnal animals and this howl was definitely not David’s. That's when she heard it.   
  


“What the hell is that!!”Max yelled panicking as he, Neil and Nikki ran to get closer to Gwen.   
  


She saw it too a massive black wolf, with scars all over his body and blood red eyes staring them down. It's teeth were bared, showing off yellowing teeth and had drool running down its mouth.   
  


“Kids, get behind me now.” Gwen whispered shifting Nikki and Neil behind her successfully.   
  


Suddenly David ran up behind them quickly in a panic.   
  


“Gwen kids there you are!” David yelled. "I heard a wolf…”He shouted cutting himself off once he saw the large creature in front of everyone.   
  


He was frozen in fear. That was the same wolf he kept having nightmares about, obviously, it was bad news.   
  


“Nikki, Neil, Max run back to camp and get inside the mess hall as fast as you can.” David whispered. “Gwen and I will be right behind you but don't look back.” He said quietly.   
  


In front of them, the wolf had begun growling loudly, his ears flattened backward and he was preparing to launch himself toward his prey.   
  


"GO, NOW!” David yelled spurring the kids into action, each of them running as fast as they could.   
  


That's when the unthinkable happened Max looked back only for a second and his foot caught on a protruding root. He fell, tumbling a few times.   
  


“Oh my God, Max!” Gwen yelled speeding up to grab him and make sure he'd be safe.   
  


The wolf noticed Gwen's slowed pace and the injured child she now carried and with a growl set its sights on them ignoring the other two children.   
  


“GWEN, MAX NO!” David yelled as he saw the wolf back them up against a tree.   
  


David's yell caught Nikki's attention so she stopped and looked back just in time to see the giant black wolf grabbing ahold of Max's hood trying to pull the boy away from his protector.   
  


“MAX!!” David yelled lunging at the vicious animal in a rush of adrenaline, fear, and anger.   
  


Suddenly there were two giant wolves, one pure black and the other auburn furred.   
  


Now that Max was freed he stared up at the two humongous, ferocious canines, growling and baring their teeth at each other he was stunned.   
  


“Max let's get the hell out of here, NOW!” Gwen shouted picking the small boy up once again and running as fast as she could back to the camp.   
  


Once they were back and inside the mess hall with everyone else, she checked that all the campers were there and that no one was injured. Then she glanced out the window to see each wolf running off in different directions, the black one obviously limping.She turned back around with a sigh and decided that she’d need to visit Quartermaster before going to find David.   
  


“Ok, kids, I'm putting Ered and Nerf in charge, while Quartermaster goes and hunts that thing down.” Gwen said quietly. “Meanwhile, I'm going to go see if I can go find David and make sure he's alright.” she explained before heading out the door and to the counselor's cabin quickly.   
  


She didn't realize a certain trio had followed her until she began packing a small backpack with a spare set of David’s clothes and a first aid kit.   
  


“Eww, is he going to be naked when you find him?!” Nikki shouted grossed out making Gwen jump.   
  


“What the hell are you three doing here?!” Gwen yelled annoyed. “You're supposed to in the mess hall.” She said irritably as she pulled the backpack on.   
  


“I wanted to show you the video I got.” Nikki said with a big grin as she showed Gwen the video on her phone.   
  


“Oh, wow, this is perfect.” Gwen commented with a smile as she sent the video to her own phone.   
  


“And I wanted to ask if you'd...”Neil piped up before being cut off by Gwen.   
  


“Nope! You're not getting any blood or hair samples.” Gwen said quickly. “What about you Max?” She questioned with a grin.   
  


“I'm just here to tell you to tell David he owes me a new hoodie.” Max said with a smirk.   
  


“Alright, you three get your butts back to the mess hall.” Gwen said leading them toward the door. “Can one of you ask Quartermaster to go after that black wolf.”   
  


“I’ll do it.” Max replied with a grin.   
  


She watched the trio walk off with a fond smile before turning to lock the cabin door and pocket the keys.That's when she felt a tug on her t-shirt.   
  


“Hey, Gwen.” Max said quietly.   
  


“Yes, Max.” Gwen replied glancing down at the small boy. “What is it?”   
  


“Thank you for protecting me and uh…” Max responded. “Can you tell David I said thanks for saving me too?”   
  


“Sure thing, kiddo.” Gwen replied with a grin. “And Max, make sure Quartermaster uses silver bullets.” She commented ruffling his hair.   
  


“Silver bullets, got it.” Max said quickly heading off to Quartermaster’s store.   
  


Gwen watched the curly haired boy run off with a sad smile.   
  


‘We almost lost him today.’ Gwen thought with a shake of her head and turned to make her way into the forest. She saw some wolf tracks heading the direction that the Auburn wolf had ran. They were too small to be the Black wolves tracks but also bigger than a normal wolves prints so she new was headed in the right direction. ‘Here, I go then.’ Gwen thought pulling her backpack on tighter and quickening her pace.

To Be Continued...


	4. My Boyfriend's A Werewolf

Gwen made her trek down the forest trail, carefully following the wolf prints until they had led her to a small clearing where they stopped. At one point she had begun humming David's song about the camp while walking, now in the clearing, she could hear a low whining humming along with her and had even spotted the tip of an auburn furred tail sticking out of a bush and thumping along with the song.   
  


Gwen laughed quietly to herself, kneeled down to see if she could see the rest of his body and was met with sad, yet warm forest green eyes.   
  


“Hi, David.” Gwen said with a warm smile lowering herself onto the ground and cuddled up next to him. “Don’t worry, the kids are all safe and I sent Quartermaster after the other wolf.” She said rubbing his ears gently.   
  


The big wolf leaned his head into the gentle ear rubs he was receiving, laid his head on Gwen’s lap, closing his eyes and letting out a contented sigh.   
  


“You feeling better now?” Gwen asked after a few minutes.   
  


Green eyes looked up at her, she could swear she could see a smile on his muzzle and even heard his tail thumping against the ground loudly.   
  
  
"That’s Good.”Gwen commented standing up, walking over to her backpack and digging through it. “Now, please put your damn clothes on!" She yelled throwing his set off clothes at him as she saw the change start to happen and ran to hide behind a tree.   
  


After a few minutes of waiting she heard the sound of human footsteps coming her way.   
  


“STOP! Don't come over here if you’re not dressed.” Gwen shouted quickly.   
  


“Gwen! That’s not funny, I'm dressed but, I am really tired and could use help with my bootlaces.” David whined.   
  


“Ok, ok, calm down you big baby.” Gwen replied with a laugh as she came out of hiding and walked over to where David sat on the ground.   
  


His hair was a mess, his face, arms, and legs were covered in scratches and dirt. She frowned sourly,bringing the backpack she carried as she made her way over to him and sat down on the forest floor next to him.   
  


“My gosh,you’re a fucking mess.” Gwen commented pulling one foot onto her lap, making quick work of the laces before grabbing the other foot carefully. “Just look at you.” she said gently setting that foot back down, grabbing a bottle of water, a wash rag and the first aid kit from her bag.   
  


“Gwen, I'm fine really.” David replied trying to reassure her.   
  


“No, you’re not.” Gwen answered taking one of his arms and applying bandages to it quickly. “I'm just glad you’re ok.” she muttered bandaging his other arm and moving on to his legs.   
  


“So, you really do care.” David commented with a light chuckle.   
  


“Of course I do.” Gwen said taking his face in one of her hands and starting to clean and begin bandaging the cuts she found there quietly.   
  


As soon as she was done fixing his hair she leaned her forehead against his gently. They sat like that for a few moments silence filling the air around them.   
  


“Look, Gwen, I’m sorry for joking around, I just…” David started speaking before getting cut off by a soft kiss.   
  


“It's fine.” Gwen said quietly as she stood up. “I was just so scared.” She admitted offering him a hand and a soft smile.   
  


“I promise I’ll try not to scare you like this again.”David said brushing the dirt off of his clothes.    
  


“You better not.”Gwen replied playfully as she repacked the backpack and slid it onto her back.   
  


“My mind was just going crazy with my own fear and confusion over what had happened.” David explained.   
  


“Look, we’ll figure this out together soon enough.” Gwen replied gently taking his hand. “But, right now we have a camp full of kids to get back to so we can calm them down.” She said tugging at his hand gently.   
  


“Oh! I’ll make some hot chocolate for everyone and maybe we can watch a funny movie.” David piped in with a grin. “That’s sure to cheer everyone up, right?” He asked walking side by side with her as they made their way back to camp.   


  
Gwen smiled fondly at David barely listening as he excitedly talked about the many ways they could cheer the campers up. There he was right next to her the real David, always optimistic, always so happy, always talking about fun. Anyone would think that today was just a normal day, the only signs of the events at camp was all the bandages he wore and how he was limping.

To Be Continued...


	5. Rub A Dub, A Wolf In A Tub

David and Gwen had barely reached the campgrounds when Gwen saw it. A stampede of excited campers came running up to them and surrounded David asking him multiple questions.   
  


“Dude, you're like totally the coolest.” Ered commented.   
  


“Gee, Thanks.” David said quickly.   
  


“David, You have to tell me all about how you transform!” Nerris shouted excitedly.   
  


“Um, I'm not exactly sure how I do it yet, myself, Nerris.” David replied rubbing the back of his neck.   


  
“The way you kicked that wolves ass was awesome!” Nerf cut in quickly.   
  


Gwen could tell David was getting overwhelmed he wasn't used to the campers paying this much attention to him.    
  


“Alright kids, that's enough questions for now.” Gwen said cutting through the noise quickly. “David's tired and needs to get to bed and so should all you too.”She said patting David on the shoulder gently.   
  


All the kids groaned disappointed and head out toward the tent field begrudgingly.   
  


“Except you three!” Gwen said loudly as she watched a certain trio trying to sneak out with everyone else. “You guys are coming with me.” She said leading them towards the counselor's cabin.   
  


Once inside her cabin, she helped David start up a nice hot bath quickly and then joined the kids.   
  


“Nikki, why do the other campers know that David's a werewolf?”Gwen asked putting her hands on her hips.   
  


“Nerf, stole my phone when I showed Max and Neil the video and showed everyone else.” Nikki replied sadly.   
  


“Don't worry I got Nikki's phone back.” Max said pulling the phone out of the pocket on his hoodie.   
  


“Thanks, Max!” Nikki said as Max gave it back to her. “I'm sorry, Gwen.” Nikki said looking up at the female counselor with sad puppy eyes.   
  


“It's fine.” Gwen said with a fond smile. “Well, I guess there's nothing we can do now.”She said standing back up.   
  


She glanced over toward the kitchen clock, then at the cabins bathroom door and finally down at the three tired children in front of her.   
  


“C’mon kids, it's late and you should be sleeping.” Gwen said with a sigh. “David! I'm walking the kids to their tents and will be right back, k!?” She shouted toward the bathroom.   
  


“Okay!” David’s voice called from the bathroom quickly.   
  


Gwen rolled her eyes amused before turning back to the kids.   
  


“Alright, let's go kiddos.” Gwen said leading them out the cabin door quickly.   
  


On their way to the tent field, they ran into Quartermaster hauling a large Black wolf pelt over one shoulder and carrying two bags in one hand. He was covered in dark red blood and was whistling a tune as he walked.   
  


“Oh hey, QM, is that the other wolf's skin?” Gwen asked when she spotted the older man.   
  


“Yeah.” Quartermaster replied gruffly.   
  


“Great, thanks for hunting him down.” Gwen said with a smile. “I'm happy to know the kids will be safe out here tonight.” She commented.   
  


“Yeah, yeah.” Quartermaster grunted.   
  


“Oh, one other thing…” Gwen said pausing nervously. “If you see another large wolf with reddish fur, I'd really appreciate it if you don't…” She commented quietly before getting cut off by the grey-haired man.   
  


“Don't worry, I won't kill your boyfriend, girl!” Quartermaster grunted before turning and continuing his trek to his small shack of a home.   
  


“Gee, thanks.” Gwen commented watching the old man disappear into his shack.“Anyway, let's get going kids.” She said continuing to lead the three to the field.   
  


Once they got there she quickly showed Nikki to her tent before bringing Neil and Max to their tent. Neil fell asleep immediately but Max seemed a little uneasy about something.   
  


“What's wrong, Max.”Gwen asked sitting down next to his cot.   
  


“It's nothing.” Max replied stubbornly as he hung his hoodie up carefully.   
  


“C'mon you can tell me.” Gwen said nudging him gently as he laid down in his cot.   
  


“Ok fine.” Max responded as he searched the blankets for his bear quickly. “I was just thinking...what if that huge black wolf isn't the only other werewolf out there, besides David I mean.” He confessed laying down comfortably now that he'd found Mr. Honeynuts.   
  


“Aww, Max, are you scared?” Gwen questioned ruffling his hair gently.   
  


“Scared? No fucking way!” Max responded quickly. “If there is one it’ll probably go after David!” he said covering his face with his blanket.   
  


“So you're worried about David then?” Gwen asked with an amused smirk.   
  


“No! I'm not worried about him!” Max said indignantly. “I'm not scared either!!” He whispered loudly as he watched Gwen push herself up off the ground carefully.   
  


“Ok, ok.” Gwen said with a smile.“I’ll do a search for sightings, ok.”She replied with a smile.   
  


“Sure, whatever.”Max said snuggling into his blanket tiredly.   
  


Gwen stood there for a few moments watching the dark-haired boy drift off.   
  


“Sleep well.” Gwen whispered leaning over and brushing a few of Max's dark curls out of his face before, leaving the tent quietly.   
  


Gwen glanced around the tent field quietly, before signing tiredly and making her way back toward the counselor’s cabin. Once she got there she took a deep breath to calm herself before walking inside.   
  


“David?” Gwen called out after not spotting the Auburn haired man on either of their beds.   
  


After not getting a response for a few minutes Gwen decided to make her way into the bathroom.   
  


“David, if there's anything you don't want me to see you better cover up now.” Gwen said loud enough to hear through the door.   
  


Again she got no response so she just opened the door and walked in. What she saw made her heart melt. David had fallen asleep in his warm bath and looked so relaxed despite everything he’d gone through that day.   
  


“Oh, David.” Gwen said shaking her head fondly as she walked over. “C’mon, wake up.” She spoke softly as she patted his shoulder.   
  


The Auburn haired man stirred at Gwen's gentle shaking of his shoulders before glancing up at her tiredly.    
  


“Gwen?” David questioned groggily.   
  


“That's right, hun.” Gwen responded sweetly as she brushed his wet bangs out of his face. “I need you to get out of there, so we get you dry and rebandaged.”   
  


“Out of where?” David questioned still groggy.   
  


“You fell asleep in the bathtub.” Gwen explained. “Now, cmon, let's get you out of there.” She said offering him a hand as he sat up.   
  


“Gee, thanks, Gwen.” David said as she helped him climb out of the tub and offered him his towel.   
  


“Anytime, sweetheart.” Gwen said taking the other towel and dried his hair off. “You look much better than when I found you in the forest earlier.” She commented looking at the few cuts that were on his body.   
  


“I feel much better too.” David replied wrapping his towel around his hips carefully.   
  


“Good but, we still need to rebandage you up before you can go to sleep, ok.” Gwen said helping to lead him out to her bed and sitting him down carefully. “I'll be right back.” She said going to retrieve the first aid kit from the bathroom.   
  


Once she had finished rebandaged Davids wounds she pulled the covers back and forced David to lay under them before going to the other side and laying down next to him.   
  


“Gwen, this is your bed, not mine and…” David said before being cut off by a soft kiss on his lips.   
  


“Settle down, hun.” Gwen spoke cutting him off and snuggling up closer to him happily. “We should rest.” She whispered laying her head on his chest.   
  


“Alright.” David replied quietly as he wrapped his arms around her.   
  


Gwen laid there listening to the calming sound of David's heartbeat and breathing. Soon she had drifted off feeling safe and warm in his embrace.


End file.
